Crossing The River (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Sonic y Knuckles van andando por una de las muchas junglas de Angel Island buscando un sitio para acampar y probablemente tener una sesión de entrenamiento bastante intensa. Antes de llegar a cualquier tipo de conexión masculina cargada de testosterona y posiblemente bastante sangrienta, deben cruzar un río.Una tarea simple a primera vista, pero que en realidad es todo lo contrario


**Esta historia pertenece al usuario miguelisasir y ha sido traducida con su consentimiento por la23trenzas.**

 **Si alguien está interesado en leer el fanfic original, podrá encontrarlo bajo el mismo nombre o bien buscando el nombre del autor.**

* * *

 **A/N: Podría tratarse de un shippeo. Pero bueno, ¿es mi culpa que el bro meme se hiciera básicamente para estos dos? (Basándome en un post de Tumblr)**

* * *

Sonic se paró en seco cuando llegó a la orilla del agua, maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia propia del líquido.

Momentos después, Knuckles emergió de entre los árboles. "Idiota, al menos podrías haber frenado un poco." Se quejó.

"Je, ¿yo? ¿Frenar? Vamos Knux, me conoces demasiado para eso." Comenzó el erizo calmadamente, a pesar de que estaba todo lo contrario.

"Lo que sea. ¿Por qué te pa-?" Comenzó el equidna antes de darse cuenta de la lenta corriente tras el erizo azul. Sonrió antes de continuar en tono de burla. "Awww, ¿el pequeño ericito tiene miedo?"

 _"Sabes muy bien que sí."_ Le espetó Sonic mientras le dirigía miradas nerviosas al cuerpo acuático tras de él todo el rato.

Knuckles se cruzó de brazos y riéndose, replicó: "Bueno, pero yo no te voy a llevar en brazos."

Sonic lo miró con indignación antes de cruzar los brazos y replicarle él también: "Bueno, pues no voy a ningún lado a menos que me lleves o encuentres otra manera de cruzar."

El equidna gruñó, pero su ceño fruncido fu rápidamente sustituido por una sonrisa torcida. "Como quieras." Suspiró antes de agarrar a Sonic por la cintura con una sola mano. Sonic no pudo evitar chillar y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro por temor a ser lanzado.

 _"¡KNUCKLES!"_ Exclamó.

Sin embargo, el erizo se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Knuckles no tenía ninguna intención de lanzarlo.

En cambio, el pánico se vio multiplicado por diez cuando se dio cuenta de que Knuckles estaba entrando en el río.

"Uhh, ¿Knuckles? ¿Q-que estás-?"

"Te estoy llevando al otro lado, bebé grande. ¿Qué te pensabas, que nos íbamos a rendir y acampar en esta basura de claro?"

"Ya, per- **¡KNUX!** " Gritó cuando el agua comenzó a tocar sus pies. Instintivamente, envolvió sus piernas alrededor del torso del equidna, tan lejos de la superficie del agua como fuera posible.

La respiración de Sonic se volvió más superficial y menos profunda conforme el agua se hacía más profunda. Sus brazos y piernas apretaron su agarre sobre el equidna, que también apretó su agarre sobre el erizo instintivamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Sonic se tensó aún más cuando ocurrió lo inevitable. Se sentía completamente indefenso mientras el agua fría comenzó a tocarle; La corriente que fluía suavemente por sus pies, piernas y muslos. Temblaba profusamente y apenas podía contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos; Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no romperse por completo.

Sin embargo, cuando el agua llegó por encima de sus caderas, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido parecido a como si lo estuvieran estrangulando; Estaba seguro de que se iban a hundir hasta el fondo.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Sonic sintió el agua poco a poco volviéndose más superficial otra vez. Lo que no hacía que su agarre sobre Knuckles fuera menos apretado.

Knuckles sintió exhalar un suspiro de alivio al erizo cuando entraron a tierra firme, así como él mismo mientras el férreo control sobre él se aflojaba.

"¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo, ¿a qué no?" Dijo.

"¡Caos, Knuckles, no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Gritó Sonic.

"Bueno, ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Balancearme por las lianas como si fuera simios?"

Sonic abrió la boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cerró ya que no tenía nada que decir. En su lugar, cambió el rumbo de la conversación hacia otro lado.

"¡Bueno…l-la próxima vez, al menos avísame cuando me vayas a llevar a través de **un maldito río**!"

"Vale, pero con una condición."

"¿Qué?"

"La próxima vez no te pienso llevar como si te fuera a dar un beso."

"Está bien, per-"

Ambos se sonrojaron con locura al darse cuenta de su posición actual: Sonic aferrándose al equidna como un koala a una rama, y la cara de Knuckles estaba a un palmo de la de Sonic.

"Bueno… esto es incómodo." Murmuró Sonic.

No hace falta decir que le soltó _de inmediato._

* * *

 **N/A: Ya desearía que Sonic y compañía fueran de mi propiedad. Sería tan rico y tan capaz de pagar los gastos de mi matrícula y préstamos estudiantiles. Pero no es así. Es propiedad de SEGA. **


End file.
